Photograph
by Mariella Montgomery
Summary: ADDEK-story: Sixteen years old Addison and Derek meet in Conneticut.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys,

I know it's been ages that I've written anything AND that Addek split up. I was incredible busy, but I haven't forgotten about Addek and I STILL miss them.

I started a new story. I'm not sure if it is worth continuing yet, so I would really love to hear your feedback.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The title "Photograph" is borrowed by the Ed Sheeran song.

Please make me happy and review.

Love Mariella

* * *

 **Photograph**

Sixteen year old Addison Montgomery sat on a bridge in a park near the big Montgomery mansion. She looked into the water. So many things changed over the summer. She looked at her reflection. Before summer holidays she had been a geek in her school, now she looked at her eflction and had to admit, that she looked so much more grown up. She finally managed to straighten her hair, didn't have braces anymore and changed her entire wandrobe. She looked quite decent by now. Still a bit geeky, but not as much as before.

Before the holidays only really few people talked to her. She only had Savy as a real friend. All the other people in school mostly talked to her, when they needed some homework or help with a test.

She looked into the water of the river below her. Would anybody really notice if she was gone? She looked down. The river was rapid and there were lots of stones in it, the chance to survive it, if she jumped now would be really slim. Would anybody miss her? Probably not. Maybe Archer and Savy. Her parents would only miss her to parade her around. Gosh, how she hated it. And the people in school? They would probably not even remember who she was, when they heard about it. Addison looked down in the river again. She shook her head, not hat was not an option, she told herself.

She heard footsteps behind her. "Hey, you ok?" A male voice asked her.

She turned around. A boy around her age stood behind her. He had the most enchanting blue eyes she had ever seen.

She hadn't noticed that tears were cascading down her face. She wiped them away quickly, gave him a small smile and nodded. He didn't look too convinced and sat down next to her. "So, wana talk about it?"  
She looked in the distance. "No, not really."  
He looked at her with his piercing blue eyes, but didn't say a word. They sat in silence for a long time., but it wasn't a unconfortable silence at all. Addison had never talked anybody she felt so comfortable to simply sit somewhere and not talk. „Do you know the feeling when you want to be anywhere but here?"

He smiled a bit. "I just moved with my mom and sisters from New York. I know the feeling quiet well."

She looked him in the eyes. "Oh. I'm Addison." She offered.  
"Derek." He smiled at her.

Before she could say more, she heard another steps. She turned around and saw Archer coming close. She knew her mother had probably sent him to find her so they could get ready for this stupid evening event for some charity project. She sighed. "Sorry Derek, but I think I have to go."

He smiled. "So, will we see each other again?"  
She smiled back. "I hope so." She said, before she stood up and went into Archer's direction.

"Hey, who did you talk to?" Archer asked his sisters.

Addison shrugged her shoulders. "He wanted to know the direction to the city center."  
Archer grinned. "Poor guy, when he follows your direction, he probably will never arrive." Addison stook her tongue out. "So what do you want?"  
"I'm pretty sure, you know. Bizzy sent me on the mission to go find you, so you will be ready in time for the evening event."

Addison groaned. "Fine, coming." She sighed, when she turned around once more, she noticed Derek was gone. She smiled a bit. It was nice to meet him. They hadn't really talked much at all, but they had some kind of connection and she also liked his eyes. She really hoped they would see each other again.

* * *

Please, leave an review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey,

thank you so much for your feedback!

LoveLastsForever: Thanks so much for the feedback. Addek as students is always so much fun. I love that too!

Guest: Thanks for the nice words. Here's the update. Hope you like it as well.

justanotherwriter00: Glad you like the story so far. I will continue. ;)

Addison-fan: Derek can really be charming. Glad you like the story so far and want to read more.

Alterus: Won't say anything about this, so you simply have to go on reading to find out more. ;) I'm happy you like the start.

Lena-Prince08: Here's the update. ;) I love Addek fiction too! So much!

Chapter 2 isn't really that long, but I hope you'll like the update and just like in chapter 1: Please make my day and review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

Love Marielle

* * *

 **Photograph – Chapter 2**

 _Loving can heal_

 _Loving can mend your soul_

 _And is the only thing_

 _That I know_

In the evening Addison stood near the dancefloor at the charity event. She was bored out of her mind. She looked around and when she didn't see her mother, she stepped outside on the porch. She breathed the cool night air in, for the first time in the evening she felt like she could breath again.

When she heard a sudden sound from behind, she turned around quickly. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, it was him standing there.

„Hey Derek." She whispered.

„Hey Addison. What are you doing here?" He asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders. „My parents were invited and dragged me along. You?"  
He looked down and looked a bit embarrased. Now she only noticed he was wearing a waiter outfit.

„Sorry." She said softly and looked down. „I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

He shook his head. „You don't. I was simply ... you look great, I should have told you that right away." He gave her a smile and admired her beautiful emeralde green dress.

Addison smiled. „Thanks."  
„So, why aren't you inside with your friends?"  
Addison sighed. „Savy is still on holidays, so it's quiet lonely here."

„But there are so many people our age in there."  
Addison stayed silent for a while. „Do you know the feeling, when your in a room full of people and are still lonely?"  
Derek turned to her, like in the morning she seemed to be so much older than her actual age. He nodded.

„You know, I don't think any of them really noticed me until tonight." She sighed. „Sorry, we don't really know each other and still I'm telling you things I can barely admit to myself."  
Derek grinned. „I know this feeling." He looked to the beautiful garden. „Do you wanna take a short walk? I don't think anybody will miss me, if I'll be gone for a short while."  
Addison nodded and they walked side by side into the garden. „So do you live here your whole life?" Derek asked Addison.

„Yes. Where are you from?"

„New York." He answered and had to laugh when he heard her sigh.

„Seriously, I would love to go to New York! Central Park, the Rockefeller Center and top of the Empire State Building." She sighed again. „If you live in New York, why the hell did you move here?"  
He looked a bit embarrased. „I actually didn't. I visit my aunt here."  
Addison looked at him. „Why did you lie then earlier?"

„I didn't want to look like a stupid tourist to you earlier. Sorry." He looked down.

Addison laughed. „Oh gosh, that's the most stupid thing I ever heard." She laughed hard.

Derek pooked his tongue out to her. „You were like the first interesting person I met here."

She looked at him. „I don't like people, who lie." She turned around and started to walk away. Derek sighed, her ruined it. He ran after her. „Addison wait." When he touched her shoulder and turned her around, it was like electricity running through his whole body. „Addison, I'm really sorry."

„I ..." Addison was speechless, she had felt the electricity too, when he touched her. „Don't let it happen once more."  
He smiled at her and nodded. In this moment all the lights around them were starting to turn out and only a few torches were guiding the way back. The could see the stars above them. „That's so beautiful. In New York you mostly don't see the stars." Derek whispered.  
Addison smiled. „That's the only good thing here." They were still standing incredibly close. When Addison looked from the stars back to Derek, she saw that he was studying her carefully. He had his arms around her hips. „Addison, you look so beautiful."

Addison smiled. „Thanks." They looked at each other for a long time, before Derek took his whole courage and leaned in a little. When he saw that she started to close her eyes, he closed the last distance and kissed her.

When there lips touched it was like fireworks. Their lips and bodies seemed to fit into each other just right. Derek had kissed a few girls before but the kiss with Addison was something totally different. It was like this one kiss could make everything ok, like it could take away all the bad things and replace them with something great. Addison had only kissed once before and was pretty sure, she didn't like it at all, but this kiss was magical, it was like the kiss all the princess stories and disney movies talked about. It was like it could make everything good again, mend her soul and take the pain away.

* * *

I would be really happy if you left an review. Thanks.


End file.
